Divided They Fall
by Alex.and.Tanu
Summary: What would happen if they died, the Argo II crew. Would the rest go on like normal, or would they quit. When Jason, Hazel, and Piper die the rest are left with the decision of quitting, or going forward. Alex.


** This story was written **_**Alexandria**_**, not Tanu, you can tell because this is obviously superior to anything she could possibly dream of writing. Just kidding love ya Tanu. She's the one who gave me the title anyway... This is my first fanfic so, review please, even if you hate it, just give me something to work with here! So far it's a one-shot but I might make it into a story... It might be a tad too dark for some, but any good story needs some dark in it, even if it's just a little. Without further ado besides the rest of this sentence and the next, I present to you ****Divided They Fall.**** Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, that would be Uncle Rick.**

Percy woke up to a scream, a loud, horrified, deafening scream. Annabeth, laying on another bed, sprang out of her bed and came to check on Percy. "Did you hear that, Annabeth?" Percy asked. Annabeth, looking scared herself, sat down beside Percy. "Were you having nightmares again?" She asked. Percy looked at her, his sea green eyes staring straight into hers. "Yeah, you?" She nodded. He looked around "We need to go check on whoever was screaming just now." Annabeth leaned other and kissed his cheek. "That was you seaweed brain." Percy was confused, as always. "But it sounded like it came from someone else." he replied. "Yeah, well we've been pretty messed up since Tartarus, haven't we." With that Annabeth curled up next to Percy and fell back asleep. He watched her for awhile, she was twitching and murmuring things occasionaly. He, being worn out ever since they made it back to the mortal world a week ago, fell asleep soon after she.

It had been two months since the war between Camp Jupitar and Camp Halfblood. It had been two months since the Argo II arrived at camp with only five heroes remaining opposed to it's original eight. It had been two months since anyone had seen Nico or Frank. It had been two months since Percy and Annabeth made it out of Tartarus. That day, when Percy and Annabeth had finally returned from Tartarus, had been the most amazing day the Argo II crew had seen. The day after was a completely different story. Percy thought of this as he ate breakfast, what happened on that damned day. The day that ruined his life.

_**Flashback -**_ Percy P.O.V.

I woke up and felt pain everywhere. I began to sit up and instantly collasped back onto the bed as a sharp pain shot up my back. Just then the door opened, Hazel walked in. "Oh, I see your finally awake, I was beginning to think you were dead." she joked. I smiled "I think I am to be honest, with this much pain." I replied. She closed the door and walked over to my bed. "Annabeth said she didn't want you up yet, but I assume you are going to get up anyway, so atleast let me help you up." I smiled, of course I was going to get up, I'm not going to miss a party as big as this one, afterall, it is for Annabeth and I. I am a guest of honor, I couldn't skip that! She put her hand behind my back and held my arm with the other. We worked together and after about five minutes I was finally up on my feet. She smiled at me "Okay, we're going to be in the mess hall whenever you'r ready to come."

I opened my door and walked down the hall towards the mess hall, no one was there. "What the hell Hazel?" Hazel wasn't one to play tricks, something had to be wrong. There was a scream from the deck. "Annabeth." I ran through the hall and towards the deck and up the stairs. Everyone was rushing around with their wepons out, except Hazel. I looked around frantically but she was nowhere to be seen "What's going on and where's Hazel?" Jason looked at me, as if just noticing I was there. "We thought she was with y-" He was looking behind me, horrified.

I turned around and I found Hazel, impaled by a spear in the mast, just a lifeless doll. She definately wasn't there a few seconds ago. Frank seemed to notice us looking at the mast and he looked for himself. I knew this was bad, Frank loved Hazel and now she was dead. He ran to her and started screaming "No, Hazel you can't leave me! You can't take her again!" He pulled the spear out and threw it over the side of the ship. One of my friends are dead, I wasn't going to let another one die, I am going to destroy whatever, or whoever, did this.

One

I turned around to see Jason, on the ground, twitching. I ran to him. I knelt down and grabbed Jason. He was looking over at Piper, eyes misty. "Jason, what's happening to you?" He coughed up blood, lots of it. A knife suddenly flew out of thin air and right into Jason's heart, he went limp. I saw that Piper was by the side of the boat, aginst the railing, she was just about to run to Jason and after the first step, an arrow flew towards her. It went straight into her and the force pulled her back, off the side of the ship.

Three.

_**End Flashback**_

It haunted him every day of his life. He had lost three of his friends forever, never to return. He never even figured out what exatly it was that attacked them that day. He also lost two of his other friends, Frank and Nico. Nico said he needed to leave. To find Hazel, Piper, and Jason, and make sure they ended up in the right place. Three days after Nico left, Frank did aswell. Frank had said he just wanted to be a normal kid for awhile, to be free, and if leaving his family was the answer he was going to do it. He said he would come back in a three weeks. He never came back. Everybody denied it, but they knew what happened to Frank. He died. He couldn't take it anymore and he wanted to be with Hazel. Three changed to five.

Five.

It was just Percy, Leo, and Annabeth now. Leo was barely seen anymore. He was always in the forges working on something. He rarely came for meals, and when he did he sat in silence while he ate. Percy and Annabeth weren't much better. When they made it out of Tartarus their mental states were horrible. When three of their friends died it became even worse. When Nico and Frank left, they became nothing. Just bodies with no life. Sure, they walked and talked and did anything a normal person would do but they weren't there. Their souls had abandonned them.

Eight

In the end no one survived. Sure, four of them were alive, but they weren't really living. They all died that day when Jason, Piper, and Hazel died. It wasn't a "And they all lived happily ever after." kind of ending. Those weren't real. It was a "And everybody died." kind of ending. Those were real.

**Divided They Fall**_**- Alexandria**_


End file.
